Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a 2010 American 3Dcomputer-animated comedy-drama film, and the third installment in the Toy Story''series.2 It was produced by Pixar and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Lee Unkrich, the screenplay was written by Michael Arndt, while Unkrich wrote the story along with John Lasseterand Andrew Stanton, respectively director and co-writer of the first two films. The film was released worldwide from June through October3 in the Disney Digital 3-D, RealD, and IMAX 3D formats. ''Toy Story 3 was the first film to be released theatrically with Dolby Surround 7.1sound.4 The plot focuses on the toys Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and their friends dealing with an uncertain future as their owner, Andy, prepares to leave for college. The film features an ensemble voice cast with Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Estelle Harris, Jodi Benson, and John Morris reprising their roles from the previous films, and Ned Beatty, Michael Keaton, Whoopi Goldberg, Blake Clark (replacing Jim Varney), Timothy Dalton, Kristen Schaal, Bonnie Hunt, and Jeff Garlin joining the returning cast. Toy Story 3 became the second Pixar film (after Up before it) and third animated film overall (after Beauty and the Beast and Up) to receive an Academy Awardnomination for Best Picture. It received four more Academy Award nominations for Best Adapted Screenplay, Best Sound Editing, Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song, winning the latter two.5 Toy Story 3 grossed over $1 billion worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing film of 2010—both in North America and worldwide—and the fifth-highest-grossing film at the time of its release, as well as the third highest grossing animated film of all time and the first animated film to generate $1 billion in ticket sales.67 A sequel, Toy Story 4, directed by Lasseter is scheduled to be released on June 15, 2018.8 Plot Andy, now 17 years old,9 is about to leave for college, and his toys have not been played with for years. He intends to take only Woody with him, and puts Buzz Lightyear, Jessie and the other toys in a bag to be stored in the attic. Andy's mother mistakenly takes the bag to the curb for garbage pickup. The toys escape and, believing Andy intended to throw them away, decide to climb in a donation box with Barbie bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody follows them and tries to explain the mistake, but they refuse to believe him. Andy's toys are welcomed by the other toys at Sunnyside, and are given a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (simply known as Lotso), Big Baby, and Ken, with whom Barbie falls in love. They find out that that SunnySide Daycare beholds toys, from children over successive generations coming and being replaced for years. All of the toys choose to stay, except Woody, who attempts to return to Andy. Woody is found by Bonnie, one of the Sunnyside junior students. She takes Woody home and plays with him along with her other toys, which are well-treated. Meanwhile, at Sunnyside, a group of toddlers play rough with Andy's toys. Later, Buzz asks Lotso to have them moved to the older children's room, but is captured. Lotso, who controls Sunnyside ruthlessly at night when the teachers and students are not around, reveals he sends new toys to distract the toddlers to keep him and his henchmen safe, not caring whether the toys are broken in the process. Seeing promise in Buzz, he resets him to his original space ranger persona, which also resets his memory. At the same time, Mrs. Potato Head (who accidentally left one of her eyes at Andy's house) sees Andy searching for the toys and convinces the toys that Woody told the truth. However, before they can leave, Andy's toys are imprisoned by Lotso's gang. At Bonnie's house, before Woody leaves to find Andy, he learns from a toy clown named Chuckles that he, Lotso and Big Baby once had a beloved owner named Daisy. When the toys were accidentally left behind by Daisy's family during a trip, they eventually returned to her house, only to find that Lotso had been replaced with a replica, causing Lotso to become embittered and cruel. Woody returns to Sunnyside and learns from a Chatter Telephone toy that there is only one way out of the daycare: the trash. He reconciles with Andy's other toys and begins planning a way out of Sunnyside. That night, the toys attempt to escape, and accidentally reset Buzz to Spanish mode instead of his original persona. Buzz allies himself with Woody and falls in love with Jessie. The toys reach a dumpster, but are caught by Lotso and his gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals what he learned about Lotso and tosses Daisy's ownership tag, which Chuckles had kept, to Big Baby. Lotso smashes the tag and says that toys are meant to be discarded, but this leads an enraged Big Baby to throw Lotso into the dumpster. As the toys try to run away, Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster just as the truck collects the trash. Woody's friends (except Barbie who is stopped by Ken) fall into the back of the truck while trying to rescue him, and a falling television lands on Buzz, restoring his memory and normal persona. The truck deposits the toys at the tri-county landfill, where they find themselves on a conveyor belt leading to an incinerator. Woody and Buzz help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, only for Lotso to abandon them and escape. Thinking that the end is near, the toys accept their fate, but are rescued by the Aliens operating an industrial claw. Lotso is found by a garbage truck driver who straps him to his truck's radiator grill and drives away. Woody and his friends board another garbage truck back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs into the box with Andy's college supplies, while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Woody leaves a note for Andy, who, thinking the note is from his mother, takes the toys to Bonnie's house and introduces her to them. Bonnie recognizes Woody, who, to Andy's surprise, is at the bottom of the box. Though hesitant at first, Andy passes him on to Bonnie, and then plays with her before leaving. Woody and the other toys watch Andy's departure before beginning their new lives with Bonnie. During the credits, Barbie, Ken and Big Baby are making vast improvements to Sunnyside. Woody and the toys adapt to living at Bonnie's. Voice cast Main article: List of Toy Story characters This is the list of the voice cast for the film:10 Several other characters (such as Bo Peep, RC, Etch, and Wheezy) are only seen in flashbacks or briefly mentioned. The character of Slinky Dog appeared to be in limbo after the death of his original voice actor Jim Varney on February 10, 2000, three months after Toy Story 2 was released. Varney was replaced by Blake Clark. After Clark was cast to play Slinky Dog, the producers realized that Clark and Varney had coincidentally been close friends since they appeared in the 1989 film Fast Food, making the transition a lot easier.13 Production According to the terms of Pixar's initial seven-film deal with Disney, all characters created by Pixar for their films were owned by Disney.14 Furthermore, Disney retained the rights to make sequels to any Pixar film,14 though Pixar retained the right of first refusal to work on these sequels.15 In 2004, when the contentious negotiations between the two companies made a split appear likely, Michael Eisner, Disney chairman at the time, put plans in motion to produce Toy Story 3 at a new Disney studio, Circle 7 Animation.16 Tim Allen, the voice of Buzz Lightyear, indicated a willingness to return, even if Pixar was not on board.16:2 Promotional art for Circle 7's Toy Story 3, displaying the storyline of the recalledBuzz Lightyears. Screenwriter Jim Herzfeld wrote a script for Circle 7's version of the film. It focused on the other toys shipping a malfunctioning Buzz to Taiwan, where he was built, believing that he will be fixed there. While searching on the Internet, they find out that many more Buzz Lightyear toys are malfunctioning around the world and the company has issued a massive recall. Fearing Buzz's destruction, a group of Andy's toys (Woody, Rex, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Jessie, and Bullseye) venture out to rescue Buzz. At the same time, Buzz meets other toys from around the world that were once loved, but have now been recalled.16 In January 2006, Disney bought Pixar in a deal that put Pixar chiefs Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter in charge of all Disney Animation.17 Shortly thereafter, Circle 7 Animation was shut down and its version of Toy Story 3 was cancelled.16:1 The character designs went into the Disney archives.18 The following month, Disney CEO Robert Iger confirmed that Disney was in the process of transferring the production to Pixar.19 John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, and Lee Unkrich visited the house where they first pitched Toy Story and came up with the story for the film over a weekend. Stanton then wrote a treatment.20 This story had no traces of the Circle 7's version of the film, since the filmmakers did not read its script: "Not out of spite, but we wanted to start fresh, and not be influenced by what they’d done," said Unkrich. "We didn't look at any of the work they'd done. We really didn't want to know anything about it."21 In February 2007, Lasseter announced Toy Story 2‍ 's co-director, Unkrich, as the sole director of the film instead of himself (Lasseter had directed the first two films and was busy directing Cars 2), and Michael Arndt as screenwriter.22 2010 was also announced as the tentative release date.21 Unkrich, who had been working with Arndt and story development artists on the film since the middle of 2006,21 said that he felt pressure to avoid creating "the first dud" for Pixar, since (as of 2010) all of Pixar's films had been critical and commercial successes.23 In February 2008, the film's plotline was reported: "Woody the cowboy and his toy box friends are dumped in a daycare centre after their owner, Andy, leaves for college."24 Lee Unkrich, pictured at the Toy Story 3 panel at WonderCon 2010 in April 2010, was the full-time director for the film. During the initial development stages of the film, Pixar revisited their work from the original Toy Story and found that, although they could open the old computer files for the animated 3D models, error messages prevented them from editing the files. This necessitated recreating the models from scratch.25 To create the chaotic and complex junkyard scene near the film's end, more than a year and a half was invested on research and development to create the simulation systems required for the sequence.26 Instead of sending Tom Hanks, Tim Allen and John Ratzenberger scripts for their consideration in reprising their roles, a complete story reel of the film was shown to the actors in a theater. The reel was made up of moving storyboards with pre-recorded voices, sound effects, and music. At the conclusion of the preview, the actors signed on to the film.27 Dolby Laboratories announced that Toy Story 3 would be the first film that will feature theatrical 7.1 surround sound.28 Thus, even the Blu-ray version will feature original 7.1 audio, unlike other films which were remixed into 7.1 for Blu-ray. Release Toy Story 3 had its United States premiere at El Capitan Theatre,29which also hosted a Toy Story''marathon showing for the first time all three films together.30 ''Toy Story 3 had its worldwide premiere on June 12, 2010, opening at Taormina Film Fest in Italy.31 In the United States, it premiered on June 13, 2010 at El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California.29 El Capitan also hosted on June 17, 2010 a Toy Story marathon, showing for the first time all three Toy Story films together.30 The film went into its wide release on June 18, 2010, along with a release to IMAX 3D theaters.32 The film was theatrically accompanied with the Pixar short film Day & Night, which focuses on what happens when an animated personification of Day meets his opposite, Night, and the resulting growth for both.3334 Marketing The film's first teaser trailer was released with Up in Disney Digital 3-D, on May 29, 2009.35On October 2, 2009, Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were re-released as a double feature in Disney Digital 3-D.36 The first full-length trailer was attached as an exclusive sneak peek and a first footage to the Toy Story double feature, on October 12, 2009.37 A second teaser was released on February 10, 2010, followed by a second full-length trailer on February 11, and appeared in 3D showings of Alice in Wonderland and How to Train Your Dragon.38 On March 23, 2010, Toy Story was released on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack, which included a small feature of "The Story of Toy Story 3".39 In addition, Toy Story 2 was released on the same day in the same format, which had a small feature on the "Characters of Toy Story 3".40 Joan Cusack, who voiced Jessie in the film, signing Toy Story 3''merchandise. Mattel, Thinkway Toys, and Lego are among companies who produced toys to promote the film. Fisher Price, a Mattel Company, has released ''Toy Story 3 with twenty-one 3D images for viewing with the View-Masterviewer.4142 Disney Interactive Studios also produced a video game based on the film, Toy Story 3: The Video Game, which was released for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, and PSP on June 15, 2010.43 A PlayStation 2 version was released on October 30, 2010, as part of a PS2 bundle and separately on November 2, 2010 (the same day Toy Story 3 was released on DVD and Blu-ray).44 It was also the last Disney/Pixar game to be released on PlayStation 2.44 Toy Story 3 was featured in Apple's iPhone OS 4 Event on April 8, 2010, with Steve Jobsdemonstrating a Toy Story 3 themed iAd written in HTML5.45 Pixar designed a commercial for the toy, Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear, and formatted it to appear as if it came from an old VCR recording. The recording was altered with distorted sound, noise along the bottom of the screen, and flickering video, all designed to make it look like a converted recording from around 1983.46 A Japanese version of the commercial was also released online, with the name "Lots-O'-Huggin Bear" replaced with "Little Hug-Hug Bear" (Japanese:ハグハグベアちゃん/''Hagu Hagu Beya-Chan'').47 On Dancing with the Stars‍ ' May 11, 2010, episode, the Gipsy Kings performed a Spanish-language version of the song "You've Got a Friend in Me", which featured a paso dobledance choreographed by Cheryl Burke and Tony Dovolani.4849 Both the song and dance are featured in the film. Toy Story 3 was promoted with airings of the first and second film on several channels in the weeks preceding the film's release, including Disney Channel,50Disney XD,51 and ABC Family.52 Sneak peeks of Toy Story 3 were also revealed,52primarily on Disney Channel.5354 ; Oscar campaign Toy Story 3‍ 's "Not since..." Oscar campaign drew a lot of attention, emphasizing the film's uniqueness and critical acclaim. The campaign consisted of posters featuring characters from the film, comparing Toy Story 3 to previous winners such as The Lord of the Rings, Shakespeare in Love, Titanic and more.55 Walt Disney Studios Chairman Rich Rossexplained they were going for the Best Picture win, not just Best Animated film.56 The Hollywood Reporter gave the campaign a bronze award in Key Art Awards Winners 2011.57 Home media Toy Story 3 was released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment in North America on November 2, 2010, in a standard DVD edition, a two-disc Blu-ray Disc, and in a four-disc DVD/Blu-ray/Digital Copy combo pack. Features include behind the scenes, including a sneak peek teaser for the upcoming Cars 2, the sequel to the 2006 film Cars.58 A 10-disc Toy Story trilogy Blu-ray box set arrived on store shelves that same day.59 A 3D version of the Blu-ray was released in North America on November 1, 2011.60 On its first week of release ( November 2–7, 2010), it sold 3,859,736 units (equal to $73,096,452), ranking No.1 for the week and immediately becoming the best-selling animated film of 2010 in units sold (surpassing How to Train Your Dragon). As of July 18, 2012, it has sold 10,911,701 units ($185,924,247).61 It has become the best-selling DVD of 2010 in units sold, but it lacks in sales revenue and, therefore, ranks second behind Avatar''on that list.62 It also sold about 4.0 million Blu-ray units, ranking as the fourth best-selling film of 2010.63 In the United Kingdom, it broke the record for the largest first day ever for animated feature in sales revenue, on both DVD and Blu-ray. Additionally, on the first day of its iTunes release, it immediately became the most downloaded Disney film ever.64 Reception Box office ; Worldwide ''Toy Story 3 earned $415,004,880 in North America, and $648,167,031 in other countries, totaling $1,063,171,911 worldwide, earning more revenue than the previous two films of the series combined.1 It became the highest-grossing animated film, surpassing the six-year-old record held by Shrek 2 ($919 million),65 until Walt Disney Animation Studios' Frozen''surpassed it in 2014 followed by ''Minions in 2015.66 It is the seventeenth highest-grossing film,67 the highest-grossing 2010 film,68 the third highest-grossing animated film (behind Frozen and Minions),7 the highest-grossing film in the Toy Story series,69 the highest-grossing Pixar film,70 and the sixth highest-grossing film distributed by Disney.71 In estimated attendance, though, it still ranks fourth on the list of modern animated films, behind Shrek 2, Finding Nemo and The Lion King.7 On its first weekend, Toy Story 3 topped the worldwide box office with $145.3 million ($153.7 million with weekday previews), the third-largest opening weekend worldwide for an animated feature.72 On August 27, 2010, its 73rd day of release, it surpassed the $1 billion mark, becoming the third Disney film, the second Disney-distributed film in 2010 (after Alice in Wonderland), the first animated film7and the seventh film in cinematic history to do so. ; North America In North America, Toy Story 3 is the twelfth highest-grossing film, unadjusted for inflation. Adjusted for ticket price inflation though, it ranks 90th on the all-time chart.73 It is also the highest-grossing 2010 film,74 the highest-grossing Pixar film,70 the second-highest-grossing G-rated film,75 the third-highest-grossing animated film,76 and the fourth-highest-grossing film distributed by Disney.77 The film earned $41,148,961 on its opening day (Friday, June 18, 2010) from 4,028 theaters, including $4 million at midnight shows from about 1,500 theaters, setting an opening-day record for an animated film.78 During its opening weekend, the film topped the box office with $110,307,189, setting an opening-weekend record among Pixar films,79 among films released in June,80 (surpassed by Man of Steel)81 and among G-rated films.82 The film also achieved the second-largest opening weekend for an animated film,83 and the fourth-largest opening weekend for a 2010 film.84 Its average of $27,385 per venue is the second highest for a G-rated film and the second highest for an animated feature.85 Its opening-week gross (Friday-through-Thursday) of $167.6 million is the largest among animated films, the largest among 2010 films and the 13th largest of all time.86 It also achieved the largest 10-day gross among 2010 films.87 It topped the box office for two consecutive weekends.88 ; Outside North America Toy Story 3 is the nineteenth highest-grossing film,89 the fourth highest-grossing animated film, the third highest-grossing film of 2010,90 the highest-grossing Pixar film, and the seventh highest-grossing Disney film.89 It topped the box office outside North America three times, on its first ($35.0 million),91 second,92 and sixth weekend (which was its largest).93 Its highest-grossing market after North America is Japan ($126.7 million),94 where it is the second highest-grossing U.S. animated feature (behind Finding Nemo),7 followed by the UK and Ireland, and Malta (£73.8 million - $116.6 million), where it is the fourth highest-grossing film,95 and Mexico ($59.4 million), where it is the second highest-grossing film.96 It set opening weekend records for animated films in Ecuador, Colombia, Mexico, China, Argentina,97 Hong Kong,98 Spain and the U.K.99 It is the highest-grossing animated film of all time in the UK, Ireland and Malta,100101 in Mexico,96 in Hong Kong,102103 and in Egypt. It is the highest-grossing 2010 film in Argentina,104 Bolivia,105 Chile,106Colombia,107 Hong Kong,108 Mexico,109 Spain,110 the UK, Ireland and Malta.111 Critical response Toy Story 3 received a 99% approval rating on the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, based on reviews from 287 critics, with an average score of 8.9/10. The site's consensus was, "Deftly blending comedy, adventure, and honest emotion, Toy Story 3 is a rare second sequel that really works."112 Toy Story 3 was the best-reviewed film of 2010 on Rotten Tomatoes.113 Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalizedrating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 92 based on 39 reviews, signifying "universal acclaim".114 TIME named Toy Story 3 the best film of 2010,115 as did Quentin Tarantino.116 In 2011, TIME named it one of "The 25 All-TIME Best Animated Films".117 Audiences surveyed by Cinemascore gave the film a grade A rating.118 Quentin Tarantino placed the film at the top position in his list of favorite films of 2010.116 A. O. Scott of The New York Times stated, "This film—this whole three-part, 15-year epic—about the adventures of a bunch of silly plastic junk turns out also to be a long, melancholy meditation on loss, impermanence and that noble, stubborn, foolish thing called love."119 Owen Gleiberman from Entertainment Weekly gave the film an A, saying, "Even with the bar raised high, Toy Story 3''enchanted and moved me so deeply I was flabbergasted that a digitally animated comedy about plastic playthings could have this effect."120 Gleiberman also wrote in the next issue that he, along with many other grown men, cried at the end of the film.121 Michael Rechtshaffen of ''The Hollywood Reporter also gave the film a positive review, saying, "Woody, Buzz and playmates make a thoroughly engaging, emotionally satisfying return."122 Mark Kermode of the BBC gave the film, and the series, a glowing review, calling it "the best movie trilogy of all time".123 In USA Today, Claudia Puig gave the film a complete 4 star rating, writing, "This installment, the best of the three, is everything a movie should be: hilarious, touching, exciting and clever."124 Lou Lumenick of the New York Post wrote, "Toy Story 3 (which is pointlessly being shown in 3-D at most locations) may not be a masterpiece, but it still had me in tears at the end."125 Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, writing that, "Compared with the riches of all kinds in recent Pixar masterworks such as Ratatouille, WALL-E, and Up, Toy Story 3 looks and plays like an exceptionally slick and confident product, as opposed to a magical blend of commerce and popular art."126 Orlando Sentinel film critic Roger Moore, who gave the film 3½ out of 4 stars, wrote, "Dazzling, scary and sentimental, Toy Story 3 is a dark and emotional conclusion to the film series that made Pixar famous."127 Accolades On January 25, 2011, the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences announced that Toy Story 3 was not only nominated for Best Animated Feature, but also for Best Picture. This makes Toy Story 3 not only the first animated sequel in history to be nominated for Best Picture, but also the third animated film to be nominated for Best Picture (following Beauty and the Beast and Up), with Toy Story 3 becoming the second Pixar film to be nominated for both awards.128 Toy Story 3 also became the first ever Pixar film—and the first animated feature film since Shrek—to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay,129 though six of Pixar's previous films were nominated for the Best Original Screenplay: Toy Story,130 Finding Nemo,130 The Incredibles,130 Ratatouille,130 WALL-E,130 and Up.131 In 2011, it was nominated for a Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie, but lost to Despicable Me. Music |- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="3" |Randy Newman chronology |- | colspan="3" | |- ! colspan="3" |Singles from Toy Story 3 |- | colspan="3" | # "We Belong Together" Released: 2010 |} The film score for Toy Story 3 was composed and conducted by Randy Newman,10 his sixth for Pixar after Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., and Cars.153 Initially, Disney released the soundtrack only as digital download.152 This was the second instance where Disney did not release the award-winning soundtrack of a Pixar film on CD, the first being Up.154 In January 2012, Intrada released the Toy Story 3''soundtrack on Compact Disc.155 All songs written and composed by Randy Newman. In addition to the tracks included in the soundtrack album, the film also uses several other tracks such as "Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright,156 "Le Freak" by Chic,157 and Randy Newman's original version of "You've Got a Friend in Me".157 Furthermore, tracks "Cowboy!" and "Come to Papa" included material from Newman's rejected score to ''Air Force One.158 The song "Losing You" from Newman's own album Harps and Angels was also used in the first trailer for the film.159 The Judas Priest song "Electric Eye" was also used in the film in the temp score for the opening scene of Toy Story 3.160 The aliens are playing the tune in their sports car. The song was ultimately replaced by another piece of music. ; Chart positions ; Music awards Sequel Main article: Toy Story 4 A sequel, titled Toy Story 4, will be released on June 15, 2018.8 The film will be directed by John Lasseter and co-directed by Josh Cooley.164165 The story will focus on the relationship between Woody and Bo Peep, whose role was reduced to a silent cameo in the third film.166 References # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' A New Voice for a 'Toy Story' Favorite. Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved June 16, 2010. # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b c'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' Toy Story 3 DVD and Blu-ray Released on November 2. Retrieved August 13, 2010. # '''^ Big Toy Story Trilogy Blu-ray Box Set Coming. Retrieved August 21, 2010. # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' ''c d'' ''e # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ Rosen, Christopher (August 14, 2015). "Toy Story 4 plot details emerge". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved August 14, 2015. Category:Filmography Category:Movies